<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A walk in the woods by Dancer38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586667">A walk in the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38'>Dancer38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garrison's Gorillas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small fun piece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrison and Sera Hall, None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I do what I want</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A walk in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A walk in the woods</p><p>Chief and Garrison went out in the forest that surrounded the Mansion on a search for the makings of bows and arrows of all things. Casino had made a big deal out of the idea as he was wont to do. Of course, this didn’t go well between the two hotheaded teammates. Garrison told Sera he felt he spent most of his time in England breaking up fights between Chief and Casino, bailing the men out of jail and paperwork. So, it came as no surprise that once they found what was needed for the making of the bow and arrows the process was done in the woods. Only Actor and Sera were the other people who showed any interest in the process. Goniff and Casino preferred to spend their free time at the<br/>Doves. Chief had shown Garrison varied methods to survival that had not even been in the Army’s survival tactics. He had brought a wealth of new ideas that made him an excellent addition to the team.</p><p>Actor was not real fond of roughing it here in England. He accepted the necessity of the present adventure; it had its benefits while on a mission. Sera was not exactly jumping for joy at the thought of roughing anything. But then she didn’t really have to, unlike the men who did so while they were on a mission. She moved her mind away from that idea and focused on Chief’s obvious sense of freedom and enjoyment of the moment. Actor was impressed anew by Chief’s outdoor skills. The young man spent every free moment, roaming the estate grounds. Garrison was as comfortable as Chief outdoors and the rougher conditions. He had been trained by the Army to live off the land and to survive. Garrison as well as Chief had saved all of their lives at one time or another with their abilities.</p><p>However, out of a genuine concern for Sera’s comfort there had been a few modifications made for this occasion. Chief made the ordeal more memorable by having a small fire pit and even had coffee, her favorite beverage and he had arranged pine boughs for her to lounge on in the shade while the men worked on fashioning the bow and arrows. There was also a picnic lunch from the Mansion’s kitchen that Sera had arranged to be bought with her own money. The food and the sun and the hike out had made her drowsy. The pine boughs smelled great and she fell over onto them with a sigh. She could hear the three men comment on her ability to stay awake. “You have to show me more action if you want me to remain alert.” Since the action she implied was sexual and all that would have been involved in that activity clearly preferred to not do so at the present time, she dozed off. The three men proceeded to work on the bow and arrows.</p><p>Once the assembly of the bow and arrows was done the area was cleared of their presence. Chief was a stickler about leaving an area as clean or even cleaner than when he found it. That also had proven to be a good habit while they were on a mission. It made tracking them by the German’s more difficult. Sera was awoken. When she was shown the finished bow and arrows she said “That is fantastic craftsmanship. You all did such a great job” –  “Chief is a great teacher and an incredibly patient one I might add.” Garrison said and Actor nodded. Chief accepted the praise with a shrug and a slight smile. Chief led the way back to the Mansion and Sera bid them all a good afternoon and went right to her suite and after taking a shower, she fell onto the large fourposter bed and into asleep.</p><p>                                                                                                     The End. Bee Happy. Love and Kisses. Dancer</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>